nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowning
You may be crowned as a result of prayer if you are at least piously aligned and extremely lucky. Crowning involves receiving a title, a number of intrinsic resistances, and possibly a gift, at the cost of a greatly increased prayer timeout. Title Note that you have to be standing on an altar and pray to be crowned. The title you receive is dependent on your current alignment: Intrinsics The following intrinsics are granted: * cold resistance * fire resistance * poison resistance * sleep resistance * shock resistance * see invisible Alignment gift A gift is given, based on the following algorithm: * Wizard ** If not wielding Vorpal Blade or Stormbringer, and not carrying a spellbook of finger of death, the gift is a blessed spellbook of finger of death. ** Otherwise, see Others * Monk ** If not wielding an artifact or carrying a spellbook of restore ability, the gift is a blessed spellbook of restore ability. ** Otherwise, see Others * Others ** Lawful *** If wielding a non-artifact long sword (or as primary weapon if using two-weaponing) and Excalibur does not exist in the game, the long sword is changed into blessed +1 rustproof Excalibur. *** Otherwise, see Exceptions ** Neutral *** If Vorpal Blade does not exist in the game, it is given as a gift. *** Otherwise, see Exceptions ** Chaotic *** If Stormbringer does not exist in the game, it is given as a gift. *** Otherwise, see Exceptions * Exceptions: If none of the previous rules apply, the player's current weapon is blessed, increased to +1 if below that, and made unrusted and rustproof, and its corresponding skill class is unrestricted, regardless of player class. In addition to the previous gift, the player's alignment gift skill is made unrestricted: Exceptions If you already have the crowning gift or it was an artifact that has already been generated in your game, then "You feel unworthy" and do not receive a gift. The exception is if you are neutral and wielding Vorpal Blade, in which case, "Your Vorpal Blade goes snicker-snack!" pray.c#line724 You will still unlock the weapon skill for the weapon you would have been given, even if you are a Wizard and receive the spellbook instead of the weapon. For characters who have discovered the crowning weapon and already have that proficiency, this is usually a bad deal. You can avoid being crowned by only praying while in trouble and not at an altar, or by carefully controlling your luck to be at most eight. Prayer timeout The downside of getting crowned is that the player's prayer timeout is greatly increased permanently. Players that depend heavily on prayer may find themselves crowned earlier than those that do not, by sheer statistics. Unfortunately, it is these players that are hurt by being crowned, as the increased prayer timeout means they must go longer without praying. If the player does not need the benefits listed above, being crowned is not necessary, though ascending with a title is a nice aesthetic bonus. It is possible to compensate for the increased prayer timeout by making a large number of sacrifices. References Category:Religion